


Carry the Spark

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: Balanced on a Precipice [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Poetry, The dying resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: Leia's words to Poe towards the end of the movie really resonated with me.  I feel like, in times like the ones we are facing now, hope is one of the most important things we can have.





	Carry the Spark

And the spark won’t go out  
‘Til the last of us dies  
The flame flickers ever on  
And the sunset may herald  
The dark for a time but  
It also might rise to the dawn

Well the balance, it hangs  
On the edge of a cliff  
Ever teeter but never to fall  
And the wicked will waver  
Again and again  
If together we answer the call

And the spark won’t go out  
‘Til the last of us dies  
The flame flickers ever on  
And though we may fight  
To the last ragged breath  
Just remember,  
Our hope isn’t gone


End file.
